The present invention relates to cremation urns.
Cremation urns traditionally have comprised a decorative body containing a chamber for housing the cremated remains of a deceased. Exemplary of such urns are those described in Bircher U.S. Pat. No. 2,009,724 issued July 30, 1935; Bachofner U.S. Pat. No. 3,167,844 issued Feb. 2, 1965; Kohnert U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,848 issued Apr. 29, 1980; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 85,087 issued to Clark on Sept. 15, 1931.
The urn is typically provided with a closure which can be placed over the chamber and fastened shut once the remains have been introduced. The chamber is usually of a size sufficient to contain small objects of memorabilia, including a memorial scroll commemorating the deceased. Viewing of this memorabilia, however, requires that the chamber be opened and the remains disturbed.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a novel cremation urn.
It is another object of the present invention to enable access to the memorabilia in a cremation urn to be gained without disturbing the remains.
A further object is to enable memorabilia to be accessible while maintaining the decorative appearance of the urn.